1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device capable of connecting to a control device, a recording device control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (printers) that are connectable to a control device (host computer) and record on a recording medium by means of a recording head (printhead) are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-59502.
A common user need for recording devices that record on a recording medium such as the recording device described above is to minimize the portion of the recording medium that is not used for recording, suppress wasteful consumption of recording medium, and thus reduce costs, but this is not easily achieved. For example, the recording device must be modified so that the recording device can be made to perform an operation that suppresses recording media consumption, and this can be a fairly difficult task.